Les maraudeurs s'ennuient et sont réduits à ça:
by ocechan
Summary: Quand les maraudeurs s'enniuent -sirius surtout- ils sont réduit à faire un action/vérité. Vous les connaissez, les gages sont... Peu banals ; Slash SB/RL. Bonne dose d'humour. Slash tout à la fin. Venez venez!


**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, mais l'histoire ici présente est à moi.

**Couple: **SLASH SB/RL n'allant pas plus loin qu'un baiser passionné :) Homophobes, ceci n'est pas pour vous!

**Note: **Je sais que j'avais malencontreusement dit dans une de mes fics que je ne ferai que du DM/HP, mais c'était avant de lire du SB/RL ! Donc me voici avec mon deuxième couple préféré :) C'est une histoire toute droit sortie de ma petite tête, quand je cherchais désespérément une idée. Bonne lecture!

**.oO0Oo.**

"Je m'ennuieuh!" Gémit comme à son habitude Sirius Black, tombeur de ces dames, coqueluche de la population gay de Poudlard, et pire cauchemar de Remus Lupin quand celui-ci essayait par tous les moyens de préparer ses examens ou faire ses devoirs.

Seul trois grognements provenant de trois gorges distinctes lui répondirent.

"Et qu'est ce que tu veux faire, alors, Pad?" questionna laconiquement Remus Lupin, qui depuis qu'il fréquentait Sirius et James (le meilleur ami de Sirius, seul cas connu de jumeaux nés de mères différentes **(1)**) avait perdu toute illusion concernant sept années d'études calmes et sereines. S'il lui posait la question, c'était plus par habitude que par réelle envie de savoir, car il le connaissait suffisamment bien -à son plus grand regret- pour savoir qu'un Sirius qui s'ennuyait était source des pires problèmes. Le problème étant qu'il s'ennuyait tout le temps.

Remus, par cette question vitale, espérait alors désamorcer la bombe avant qu'elle n'explose et n'emporte le château avec elle.

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire, ravi que l'on s'occupe de lui sans avoir à insister pendant de longues minutes. Serait-il utile de préciser que notre Sirius adorait que l'on s'occupe de lui et que l'on sache qu'il existe ?

"Pourquoi pas un action/vérité ?" Proposa-t-il, très fier de son idée.

A ces paroles, Remus fronça les sourcils, persuadé que ce jeu normalement sans danger cachait en vérité un piège mortel. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Peter Pettigrew intervint:

"Mais c'est un jeu de fille, ça!" Protesta-t-il, légèrement indigné et déçu de l'idée du très noble Sirius Black, prince des coups fourrés en tout genre.

"Non, ça va être drôle!" S'extasia James.

"... Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?" Demanda Remus, espérant que cette idée ne soit qu'une vaste blague et que James et Sirius s'exclament en cœur: ON VOUS A EU! Malheureusement, cette idée était on ne plus sérieuse pour les deux garçons, qui le regardèrent avec un air choqué, comme s'il remettait en doute leur existence même. Ce que Remus espérait chaque jour, devant le bureau de Mc Gonagall ou celui de Dumbledore.

Deux yeux larmoyants s'approchèrent alors subitement de la tête de Remus, un regard de chiot battu et un regard de biche perdue. Si Remus arrivait un tant soit peu à les gérer séparément -c'était la seule résistance qu'ils rencontraient dans leurs plans de bêtises- il ne pouvait faire face à une coalition, et se vit à son plus grand damn dans l'obligation de céder sous leurs assauts.

Peter, bien sûr, fut beaucoup plus facile à convaincre. Ils ne se donnèrent d'ailleurs même pas cette peine.

"Bon!" S'écria Sirius, après qu'ils se furent tous assis en rond par terre. "A toi, Jamesie! Action ou vérité ?"

En bon maraudeur sans peur ni reproche, James choisit:

"Action!"

"Alors heu... Tu vas aller faire le coq en caleçon dans la salle commune, maintenant!" lui commanda Sirius, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, sachant pertinemment que Lily Evans, dont James s'était entiché, amour malheureusement pour lui à sens unique, était dans la dite salle commune, bavardant avec son groupe d'amies habituel.

James pâli alors brusquement, sous le rire semblable à un aboiement de Sirius, le sourire de Remus, et le regard admiratif et teinté de désolation de Peter.

"Pas le choix, mon vieux!"

Avec un sourire résigné, James commença à se déshabiller, se retrouvant en caleçon, exhibant de la sorte sa fine musculature, merci le Quidditch, et sortit en courant du dortoir, arrivant dans la salle commune bondée, caquetant et agitant ses bras repliés, sautillant sur place. Il fit ainsi le tour de la salle sous les rires des Gryffondors présent, et des sifflets des garçons, lui disant en rigolant qu'il était la poule la plus sexy qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, ce à quoi il répondait qu'il était un coq, merci bien. Il opérait une retraite vers son dortoir lorsqu'un obstacle pas si imprévu que ça lui barra le chemin.

"Lily chérie!" La salua t-il avec un grand sourire, espérant la persuader par un comportement habituel que oui, elle avait des hallucinations, et que non, au grand jamais, il ne venait pas de faire le coq en caleçon. Peine perdue.

"POTTER, ABRUTI! NON MAIS T'AS PAS HONTE ? VA TE RHABILLER TOUT DE SUITE!"

"J'aimerais bien , mais tu me bloque le passage... A moins qu'en fait ce ne soit qu'un prétexte pour admirer mon corps si parfait..."

SHBAF!

Et c'est hilares que les trois autres maraudeurs, descendus pour voir le spectacle de James, suivis de toute la salle commune, assistèrent à la énième baffe et râteau de James Potter.

Une fois remontés au dortoir, James rhabillé et Sirius un petit peu calmé, ils reprirent le jeu.

"Bon, à toi Peter!" Décida James. "Action ou vérité ?"

"Vérité."

"Pfff, pas drôle... Bon, alors, est-ce que tu es vierge ?"

"Qu...Quoi ?" manqua de s'étouffer Peter sous le choc.

"Tu m'as bien entendu" insista James. "Alors ? Oui ou non ?"

"Ou...Oui..." Avoua Peter misérablement, rouge de honte.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame!" Le rassura James.

"... Remus, action ou vérité ?" questionna Peter, pressé de changer de sujet.

"Vérité" décida Remus.

"Es-tu vierge ? " Demanda malicieusement Sirius, avant que Peter n'ait pu poser sa question.

"! Mais c'est une obsession ou quoi!" S'indigna Remus, rouge.

"Aller, Remus, répond!" s'en mêla James.

"OUI! Voilà, vous êtes contents ?"

"Héhé, alors ça veut dire que tu ne t'es pas tapé Gwen Hodge, comme elle s'en vante depuis quelques jours." sourit Sirius, satisfait.

"Bien sur que non! C'est quoi ce délire? T'aurais pu me demander, je te l'aurais dit!"

"Mais c'est plus drôle comme ça!" Répondit Sirius, le regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire carnassier.

Remus rougit alors sous les rires complices de James et Sirius. Il se détourna d'eux, ne percevant ainsi pas le soulagement visible sur le visage du brun.

"Sirius, à toi maintenant! Action ou vérité?" Demanda Remus, son visage ayant retrouvé une teinte normale, bien qu'un peu plus soutenu en rose que d'ordinaire.

"Action! Pour qui me prends tu?" s'exclama Sirius, faussement outré.

"Je savais que tu allais dire ça..." Murmura Remus, un sourire en coin. "Tu vas donc nous faire une petite danse de deux minutes, habillé en fille, talons aiguilles, maquillé bien sur, et ce dans la salle commune..."

A l'entente du gage, Sirius se décomposa un instant, pendant que James hurlait de rire, hoquetant avec peine un:

"Fallait...Hic!... pas... Hic!... le chercher!" Tout en tapant des poings et des pieds par terre, HS.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a, _Paddy_ ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?" ironisa Remus, content de son effet.

"Je me sens très bien." dit celui-ci, reprenant vite contenance.

"Parfait." Remus agita sa baguette, et Sirius se retrouva coiffé de deux couettes grossières de chaque côté de sa tête, en mini jupe dorée, affublé de faux seins, un haut rouge décolleté dévoilant son nombril, des bas résilles, de magnifiques chaussures rouges à hauts talons aiguille, et maquillé volontairement à outrance.

Devant son chef d'œuvre, Remus ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, se joignant à James qui rechuta à la vue de son meilleur ami. Sirius, quant à lui, se promit mentalement de les tuer une fois son gage achevé. Il n'avait qu'une seule parole, et accomplirait ce gage merdique, même s'il devait en crever de honte pour le reste de sa scolarité.

C'est donc avec dignité et suivi des trois maraudeurs tenant à peine debout à force de rire, qu'il descendit les marches du dortoir, priant Merlin pour ne pas se casser la figure. Son entrée fut sensationnelle, et accueillie avec encore plus de bruit et de sifflets que celle de James. Courageusement, Sirius vint se placer devant la cheminée, fermant brièvement les yeux, quand une musique entrainante se fit alors entendre. Il leva les yeux vers James, qui venait de faire apparaitre un tourne disque, d'où provenait la musique. Lui, Remus et Peter s'étaient assis confortablement par terre pour assister au show. C'est donc la rage au ventre qu'il exécuta une danse du ventre version disco qui mit le feu à tous les filles et garçons présents. Quand il eut fini, Remus fit négligemment disparaitre les vêtements, chaussures, maquillage et couettes. Et c'est en courant que Sirius alla se réfugier dans leur dortoir, sous les huées goguenardes des Gryffondors.

Il était assis par terre quand les autres maraudeurs débarquèrent, hilares, et les fusilla du regard.

"Ooooh, Paddy, tu as été fooormidable!" Se moqua James, le corps ondulé, les mains jointes sous son menton et papillonnant avec force ses cils.

"Très sexy" renchérit Remus.

"Vous allez me le payer, vous deux!" grogna Sirius, furieux, et réfléchissant à la possibilité de lancer un oubliette général à tous les Gryffondor avant que l'affaire ne s'ébruite.

"Comme c'est moi qui ai été le plus humilié, je vais rompre l'ordre, et demander à... _Moony_, mon _chéri_, de bien vouloir choisir entre action et vérité."

"Comme je te dois bien ça, action, _sexy Paddy_." Lança Remus dans un éclair de témérité qu'il regretta tout de suite après, à la vue des sourires peu engageant de James et Sirius.

"Alors tu devras..." Commença Sirius.

"Attends, Siri! J'ai une excellente idée de gage!" Intervint James, souriant toujours comme un dément.

"Je t'en prie, Jamesie, à toi l'honneur!" Lui répondit Sirius avec une légère révérence, désignant Remus de sa main tendue, l'autre repliée sur son torse.

"Alors, mon cher Remus, tu vas aller avec Sirius dans la salle commune, et lui rouler le patin de ta vie et de la sienne."

"QU...QUOI ?" Hurla Remus, dont les neurones venaient de se faire à la malle à l'entente des mots "Sirius" et "patin" associés à son nom dans la même phrase. Une étrange chaleur partit de ses joues pour se propager dans tout le reste de son corps, et en particulier vers son bas ventre.

Mais ce qui lui arracha ses derniers neurones - des retardataires- fut quand Sirius lança un:

"Moi ça me plaît bien!" Tout en affichant une mine réjouie.

Avant que Remus n'ait pu récupérer un seul de ses fichus neurones, Sirius l'avait attrapé par le bras et le trainait en direction de la salle commune, suivit de James et Peter. A leur entrée, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux, impatientes de voir le prochain spectacle qu'allaient leur offrir les maraudeurs.

Sirius attrapa avec avidité le visage de Remus, avant de l'embrasser avec fougue, sa langue pénétrant dans la bouche de Remus, qui s'était ouverte de stupeur. Pendant les dix premières secondes il ne réagit pas, puis sembla se réveiller, et accrocha sa main dans les cheveux de Sirius, répondant au baiser, son autre main se baladant sur le torse de son ami.

Le fait que Remus réponde aussi bien au baiser électrisa Sirius qui accéléra la cadence, bien décidé à profiter au maximum de ce baiser qu'il attendait depuis déjà plusieurs années, l'aboutissement du plan suprême que lui et James avaient mis au point.

Pendant que Sirius et Remus s'embrassaient, n'osant pas y croire tous les deux, portés par une vague de désir et de plaisir, un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor qui avait vu beaucoup de choses, mais pas ça. Ils étaient tous estomaqués, n'osant croire ce qu'ils voyaient, quand une voix, appartenant à une certaine rousse aux yeux verts, s'éleva:

"Et bah dis donc, c'est pas trop tôt vous deux! Mais il y a des salles de classe vides pour vos cochonneries!"

Cette remarque fit séparer les deux tourtereaux, qui venaient de prendre une magnifique teinte tomate, déclenchant par la même occasion les sifflets et les hourra des Gryffondor amassés.

Avec un regard interrogateur à Remus, Sirius pointa la sortie du pouce, geste auquel Remus répondit en hochant la tête, souriant béatement, et ils partirent en courant, pressés de finir ce qu'ils venaient de commencer.

**.oO0Oo.**

**(1)**: cette phrase n'est pas de moi, mais d'Arcadiane, "quand Sirius rencontre Remus" très bonne fic.

Alors, ça vous as plu ? C'est dans ma fic la plus longue! ouf! :p

**Reviews** pour une pauvre petite auteure en manque ? =)


End file.
